powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Ninja Clash
This series is now owned by Xone'er Power Rangers Ninja Clash, is the first Power Rangers series in TJ's edition, but although the series is now owned by Xone'er, it is still considered to be part of the series. It is abbreviated as PRNC. Synopsis For thousands of years, wizard Orvon battled it out with evil Master Vorg to protect the world that he terrorized for a million years. Finally, after using five ninja swords found in a home on Mirinoi, Orvon uses all the power, and defeats Vorg. After a victorious battle, Orvon seals Vorg and his ally's in a tight chamber and buries them underground. After 100 years, the villain's finally found a way to get out and were able to. After getting free, Master Vorg and his crew head to earth where there enemy's are now. Finding out that Master Vorg is back, Orvon is determined to defeat him again. But after thousands of battles with him Orvon has grew weak. To help him, he has created an assistant which is half human and half robotic. His name is Robo Arty. With all his power he has left, Orvon called upon 5 non-ordinary teens to take over his spot as the World's defender and defeat Vorg. They are Zach, the red ranger and the leader of the team, Josh, the blue ranger, Matthew, the black ranger, Liz, the yellow ranger, Anne, the pink ranger, and Everett, the Maroon ranger, who is introduced later in the series. Now knowing 5 teenagers are up against him in a battle for the world, Vorg does what the same thing as before. At the end, however, the rangers base is broken into by Master Evernn and there megazord's are bombed and when the rangers return Master Evernn attacks them and destroys there suits. Characters Allies *Orvon - Orvon is the leader and mentor of the Power Rangers. He also helps them through battles. *Robo Arty - He creates the zords the Ninja rangers use and also can give them special powers. *Officer Johnson - Officer Johnson is an officer for the county he lives in. He is also a good friend of the power rangers. *Alexander - Alexander is officer Johnson's nephew. He was sent to live with Officer Johnson because he was too much trouble. Villain's *Master Evernn - Master Evernn is the main villain. He came down to space when his brother, Vorg was destroyed. At the end of the season, he broke into there base and bombed there megazord's. And as the team came he attacked them but, even though they were ok, there suits were gone, and he escaped. *Vorg - Vorg was a villain and Orvon's long lifetime enemy. He was destroyed in the middle of the season by the power rangers. *Queen Alina - Queen Alina is Master Evernn and Vorg's sister. *Ormax - Ormax is a villain in training. *Zeedarth - Zeedarth once owned space itself but gave it to a much more evil Vorg. *Veeneth - Veeneth is Zeedarth's brother. Morphing Everyone: Ninja clash power up! Zach: Element of the sky! Red Ninja Ranger! Everett: Element of thunder! Maroon Ninja Ranger! Liz or Hannah: Element of the wind! Yellow Ninja Ranger! Josh or Mike: Element of water! Blue Ninja Ranger! Anne: Element of earth! Pink Ninja Ranger! Matthew or John: Element of land! Black Ninja Ranger! Zords/Megazords *Ninja Megazord (Red, Yellow, Blue, Pink, Black) **Phoenix Zord **Eagle Zord **Shark Zord **Flamingo Zord **Bull Zord *Beetle Megazord (Maroon) **Beetle Zord *Ultimatrix Ninja Fury Megazord (Red/Maroon) **Lion Zord **Tiger Zord **Cheetah Zord *Ultra Ninja Strike Megazord (Red, Maroon, Yellow, Blue, Pink, Black) **Phoenix Zord **Eagle Zord **Shark Zord **Flamingo Zord **Bull Zord **Beetle Zord **Lion Zord **Tiger Zord **Cheetah Zord Arsenal *Ninja Morpher *Ninja Swords *Mega Ninja Blaster **Phoenix Axe **Eagle Claws **Shark Shotgun **Flamingo Bow and Arrow **Bull Rawhide **Beetle Saw *Phoenix Sword *Eagle Sword *Shark Sword *Flamingo Sword *Bull Sword *Beetle Sword *Ultra Ninja Blaster **Phoenix Axe/Phoenix Sword **Eagle Claws/Eagle Sword **Shark Shotgun/Shark Sword **Flamingo Bow and Arrow/Flamingo Sword **Bull Rawhide/Bull Sword **Beetle Saw/Beetle Sword Episodes Season 1 #The Sneaky Heroes... #Spiky Trouble #Who the Heck is Who? #Honey, We Shrunk! #Hide and Don't Seek #The Rise of Kegler #The Heroes of Mirinoi:Part 1 #The Heroes of Mirinoi:Part 2 #Behold the Maroon Ranger! #Extra Ranger Drama #Alice the Hypnotizer #3 Versus 1 Mega One #Extreme Biker Mutants #Swords to the Rescue #Battle for Anne #Tough Times #He's Bad and He Knows It #Shine the Bright Light #Knights and Fights #He's... Bananas! #Friends Forever:Part 1 #Friends Forever:Part 2 #First Battle With the New #Trivia Trouble #Roger the Boulder Maker #Divided #Enemies? #The Song Writing Monster #Drowning Water Dead Ahead #Attack of the Dragon #Fears Revealed #The End of Vorg:Part 1 #The End of Vorg:Part 2 #Bring in Master Evernne #Trapped in Space #Evil Spider Minions #A Sticky Problem #Dreams Beware #All You Can Eat #Ghosts Are out There #End of the Maroon Ranger?:Part 1 #End of the Maroon Ranger?:Part 2 #End of the Maroon Ranger?:Part 3 #A Fake Ranger #A Too Mellow Yellow #Help From the Past #Mutants From the Darkside #A Special Mission #Talking Food? #So Go and Make it Rain Season 2 #Sharks on Land! Sharks on Land! #Trapped in A Frame #Destruction Derby #Always Stand Together:Part 1 #Always Stand Together:Part 2 #No Yellow? #A Very Icey Land #Toxic Mass #Blank Personalities #No Leader Spells Trouble #Am I Just Chopped Liver? #Element Battles #Underground Uraxxe #Thunder Buddies #No Sun, No Happiness #Return of the Biker Mutants #Ninja Armor to the rescue! #Can't take the Heat? #Master Ervenne wants Out:Part 1 #Master Ervenne wants Out:Part 2 #Help! #No Location Needed #Aye! Aye! Aye! I've Lost My Head #I knew You'd Come #The Wanted Rangers:Part 1 #The Wanted Rangers:Part 2 #Winning Lessons #Where has Orvon Gone? #We Never Surrender #Red Vs. Red Season 3 #New Beginnings, New Battles #A Journey To Planet Lolochas #Travel Back In Time, My Curious Rangers #Fast as Lightning #4 Tough Battles at Once #I'm in a Movie? #Leave it to Us, Rangers:Part 1 #Leave it to Us, Rangers:Part 2 #Leave it to Us, Rangers:Part 3 #Leave it to Us, Rangers:Part 4 #Fight With Honor #Mixed and Matched #Not Cut Out for Rangers #Slippery Slope Mountain #Frozen in Time #Lost #Attack of the Giant Hamsters #Loud Noise Oh My #No More Ranger Power?:Part 1 #No More Ranger Power?:Part 2 #I Got This #Megazord Vacation #Help From a Dinosaur:Part 1 #Help From a Dinosaur:Part 2 #Vampire Kelly #Merry Christmas Ninja Rangers #Resurrected #Eaten Alive! #I Love Sticky Mud #You've Got Nothing On Me #Fight Hard:Part 1 #Fight Hard:Part 2 Trivia *Power Rangers Ninja Clash is based off Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Storm, and Power Rangers Megaforce. *The Maroon ranger, Everett, makes his debut in episode 9. **Everett is based off Hunter from Power Rangers Ninja Storm *There is a total of 112 episodes of this season. *The original name for this season was: Power Rangers: Ninja Force but it sounded to similar to Power Rangers Ninja Storm so Stars&Straps20 scrapped the idea out. *In the episode, Friends Forever, now that Liz, Josh, and Matthew have no more power left in them, they are replaced by Hannah, Mike, and John. See Also